


red spots under your eyes (from when you cry into the sky)

by deathshead (twistingdeceit), Shadow_Walker_1201



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Implied Cult, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Monsters, Oviposition, The Crimson, and then made them lay eggs, what if it possessed people, yall know how the crimson is taking over smp lands?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistingdeceit/pseuds/deathshead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Walker_1201/pseuds/Shadow_Walker_1201
Summary: the crimson has taken root in sapnap's new house. lucky for dream, it had also taken root in sapnap as well.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 219
Collections: Download fics





	red spots under your eyes (from when you cry into the sky)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Shadow for helping to cowrite this! This was super fun to write and edit. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not ship Sapnap and Dream as real people. Please do not send this or reference this to any content creators, or repost to another site.

In a place that changes as quickly as it does, you would think Dream would be used to odd things happening. He was not, however, expecting something from a horror film. These random, red growths spread quickly, throughout L’manberg, El Rapids, and even out into the lands of the DreamSMP. Dream has been wary of the red growths since they appeared. They make him uneasy, they don't feel like they belong here. They’re not natural at all, and they bring a sinking feeling to his stomach every time he encounters some. 

Dream skirts around the edge of a path, where more massive red vines have started expanding. They're popping up everywhere- sprouting in plots of crops, growing over paths, popping up inside of people's homes. It's the last one that Dream is currently worried about.

Sapnap had finally created a proper house for himself, and then within twelve hours, one of the red growths began spreading out from beneath Sap's bed. He told Dream about it, how he only noticed because he tripped over one of the vines when getting up in the morning, and apparently when he went back by sundown the vines had spread over half of his floor. 

Dream finally arrives and steps into Sapnap's house. It's still barely finished, there's no paintings on the wall, no potted plants. It feels empty, though Dream knows that won’t last long. What really catches Dream's attention is the vines that have grown over Sapnap's bed. They slid between folds in the blanket, creating an intricate map of softly glowing, red matter. Dream is fixed on it, staring at the vines intently. They seem to pulse insistently, like they were calling him in. 

"Oh! You're here, good." Dream nearly jumps from his skin when Sapnap steps in the door behind him, an excited smile on his face. “Thank you for agreeing to help me. I have no clue where this all came from.”

Sapnap heads over toward the bed, the vines reacting and seemingly reaching out to him. It’s shocking to watch, and Dream watches him lean down to look over the vines that stretch towards his walls. He has half a mind to hope that the vines aren’t sentient, that they’re just some odd plant inserting itself into the SMP lands. 

"So... what, do you want me to like chop the vines up?" Dream steps up next to him, cautiously touching the crimson vines. They shrink to his touch. There goes his hope they’re just a plant- there must be some sentience there, some thought to jerk away from the person that threatened to turn it into rope. 

“Well… you can always try, but I have ideas of more interesting things to do first.”  
Dream can feel Sapnap's hand sliding from his side, up to rest on his chest. It’s burning warm against his chest, even through the heavy padded shirt he usually wears under his armour. Dream's breath catches in his throat, tilting his head so he can look at Sapnap. Sap is incredibly hot, and the thought of the vines immediately leaves his mind as he catches Sapnap’s drift. 

He turns around to look Sapnap in the eyes (have they always glowed like that?), and then he pulls his best friend into a kiss. Sapnap presses back, quickly turning the kiss heady and searing. Dream’s whole body flushing over with desire. Sapnap pulls Dream closer, pressing their hips together. They're both growing hot and horny very quickly, grinding up against each other like horny teenagers. 

Sapnap pulls away and then shoves Dream back onto the empty bed. Dream grabs at Sapnap's belt loops, tugging him down on top of him. They make out for a few more moments, and then Sapnap is tugging off his hoodie and pushing Dream's pants out of the way. A few awkward, giggling moments and remarks later they're both nude. Sapnap's skin has red lines blooming under it, and Dream absentmindedly traced over them as Sapnap fumbles for a bottle of lube from one of his chests.

Sapnap finds the bottle and holds it up triumphantly, before popping the cap and squeezing way too much into his hand. Dream raises a brow suspiciously, but Sap ignores him and tosses the bottle beside him. He more than generously coats his fingers, and Dream gladly spreads his legs for him. He hadn't realised how long it's been since he was last fucked, but the first finger takes the breath from him. Sapnap is relentless and impatient, just like he is with everything else, and it doesn't take long until he's up to four fingers, curling them and spreading them inside of Dream smugly. 

Dream lets out a whine when Sapnap pulls his fingers out, and his jaw nearly drops when he looks down to watch Sapnap smear lube over his dick. The head was an unnaturally bright red, and there were distinct ridges down the shaft. What really catches his attention is the two lines of gold jewelry down the underside. His breath is shaky as he watches Sapnap line himself up and then slowly push into him. The ridges and barbells are sweet stimulation, and Dream has to grip at the blankets to keep himself still.

Sapnap settles himself in flush to Dream's hips, slowly grinding himself against him. "God, you're going to look so good full of eggs, Dream." He mutters it quietly, and Dream just rocks his hips down against him, asking for Sapnap to move inside him. Sap caves, starting with slower shallow thrusts, and then speeding up until he's snapping his hips in at full force. 

Dream is melting under him. The ridges and piercings add an extra bit of stimulation, and Sapnap has managed to pinpoint the exact best angle to ram right into his prostate every time. It's almost too much for him, and he whines when Sapnap leans down to kiss him. He tasted sweet on his tongue and his body quickly became more sensitive as the Crimson's aphrodisiacs rushed through his body.

Dream can't help but squirm as Sapnap becomes nearly brutal with his thrusts. Dream's mind is empty, the only thoughts are the waves of pleasure seeping through him. He can hear Sapnap talking over him, though he’s so clouded over with heat it takes moments for the words to really settle into his mind.

"Dream, god, you're so gorgeous. I've been wanting to do this forever, Dream, and now I get to. I get to pump you full of my eggs, isn't that going to be so great?"

Dream had been zoning out, and his question snapped him to attention. His eyes slowly drifted from the ceiling to Sapnap's face. Sap’s glowing eyes glinted in the low light, and Dream already knows the smirk he has on his lips. He grinned as he grunted, rocking slowly into Dream.

"Gonna look so pretty full of eggs. Do you want that Dream?"

Dream moaned louder, grinding down onto Sapnap's ridged cock. He nodded quickly, squirming under Sapnap, encouraging him to speed up. Each bit of stimulation lost makes Dream want to cry, he wants Sapnap to ruin him.

"Yes! Sapnap, please fill me."

Sapnap sped up his pace, thrusting deeply into the man under him. The vines on his bed slowly grew up and surrounded them.

The vines knit themselves up around them into a capsule around them, pressing in close to the both of them. Dream throws his arms up around Sapnap's throat, shaking as he spills over the edge and comes all over his stomach. 

Sapnap doesn't even slow down, ramming into Dream. He's using him to chase an orgasm, holding his hips down into the mattress. 

"I'm gonna breed you, Dream, fill you up until you're swollen for me." Dream groans, squirming in over stimulation. Sapnap's thrusts stutter as he spills into Dream, dropping his head into Dream's shoulder as he shakes.

Sapnap kissed Dream harshly, forcing another dose of aphrodisiac into his mouth, helping his connection to the entity to grow. Sapnap pressed his hips firmly to Dream's shaking hips, his cock deep inside him. Groaning, Sapnap leaned close to Dream, teeth sharpening as he bit into Dream's soft neck. Sapnap's hips stilled as a lump slowly traveled down his cock into Dream. A loud cry left Dream’s lips, his eyes rolling back. The egg dropped into Dream, pressing firmly onto Dream's prostate.

"Ah! Sapnap! More please," Dream moaned erratically.

That egg was the first of many. Once it settles into Dream, another quickly follows after, until there's a steady stream of eggs sliding into Dream. The whole time he moans, each egg pressing in against his prostate and settling in to be a gentle weight. Dream feels so incredibly full when the final egg slides into him. 

"Look at you, swollen up for me." Sapnap slides his hands over Dream's stomach, where a small bulge has started from the eggs. Sapnap grinds into him for a few moments, riding out the last of his pleasure before sliding out of him and climbing up next to him, kissing his face.

Sapnap laid down next to Dream, rubbing his soft stomach and kissing Dream's blissed out face. Dream shifted, moaning as the eggs rubbed onto his sore prostate.

"Don't worry baby, some of the other's will be here soon to help bring you to them" Sapnap spoke calmly rubbing Dream's belly in soft circles.

Dream groaned and threw an arm over his eyes and then peeked out under it at Sapnap.

"Others? Them? Who?"

Sapnap kissed Dream. "Don't worry, you'll see soon."


End file.
